All About Us
by accioswiftgames
Summary: Will takes Tessa for a midnight picnic in the countryside. Cuteness ensues. Short one-shot based on "All About Us" by He is We ft. Owl City. Modern, all-human AU. Wessa fluff.


**Hello! I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now, but I had to wrap up my other story first. I'm sorry for the absence, but my wifi provider blocked so this story's just been on my desktop for more than a week. **

**This story was inspired by the song "All About Us" by He is We feat. Owl City. I absolutely _love_ this song and I just thought of Will and Tessa dancing to this. There are 2 versions of this, but the other one's much longer. I might post it one day.  
**

**I also probably won't post any stories for a while because I'm actually in the middle of my IGCSE exams :( I hope this is good enough for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tessa laid down on the picnic blanket, drinking in the sight before her. She had never seen a sky so full of stars. The deep royal blue was splattered with faint bursts of purple, and the stars glittered over it. She took a deep breath of the fresh country air. It was cool and crisp, with a trace of the smell of grass.

Tessa felt a weight fall onto another part of the picnic blanket, right next to her. She turned her head to the side.

Sure enough, Will was already looking at her, his deep blue eyes bright and clear. A smile played at his lips, and they just lied down next to each other silently, the sound of crickets and bristling leaves all around them.

Will slowly leaned forward until their foreheads and noses touched. Tessa closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh night air, mixed with Will's scent.

"Thank you," Tessa whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" she heard him whisper back.

Tessa took another deep breath. "For bringing me here. It's beautiful," she breathed out. Tessa opened her eyes.

She leaned forward slightly, causing their lips to brush. Will was very still, his eyelids fluttering closed. Tessa closed her own eyes and kissed him, slowly and gently. Her left hand, which was pinned down below her, moved to fist his shirt. Her other hand reached up to his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Will made a low sound in his throat as he replied with more pressure. Tessa felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Tessa was lost in the kiss, pulling him closer and crushing herself against him. She didn't know how long it was before they broke off, both panting.

Tessa looked at Will. Under the pale but surprisingly bright moonlight, she could see that his cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes shining. He gave a sudden grin.

"What?" Tessa asked, her voice throaty.

"I have an idea."

Will got up, leaving Tessa feeling cold and empty. She sighed.

"Come on, get up."

Tessa groaned. "I don't want to move. It's so comfy here."

Will rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Take my hand."

Tessa frowned, but took his outstretched hand anyway. He pulled her up and she dusted herself off, but she didn't let go of her hand.

"So what's this idea of yours?" Tessa asked.

"I just thought... it's the perfect setting for a dance," Will replied, his smile getting brighter.

Tessa, however, appeared slightly mortified. "But... I can't dance," she sputtered out.

"Then I'll teach you. Come here," he said, tugging on her arm.

"What about the music?" she asked, refusing to move.

"We don't need music to dance."

"I really don't think I- Fine," she finally said, giving in to his wounded puppy look.

He grinned and Tessa slowly walked towards him, stepping off the blanket and on the soft grass.

Apparently, Will had other ideas. He raised her hand and spun her around. Caught off guard, Tessa stumbled and nearly fell flat on her face if it wasn't for Will's strong arms catching her.

She straightened up, blushing. "I told you, I can't dance, Will!"

"Shhh. Step on my feet."

"What?" Tessa asked, incredulous.

"Step on my feet, so we can dance together."

Tessa nodded in understanding. She took her flats off and stepped on Will's feet. Will's hands pressed on her back reassuringly, holding her from falling backwards.

"I'm not sure about this," Tessa said nervously.

"Just give it a try. Put your hands around my neck," Will instructed.

Tessa did as she was told, hanging on to him tightly. She felt breathless as she looked up at Will.

He began moving slowly, stepping left and right. Tessa put her head on Will's chest, breathing in his scent. Every sound around them seemed to dissipate into complete silence. She only heard Will's steady heartbeat, his soft breathing. The familiarity of his scent, his hands on her waist, the unique beat of his heart... They somehow made her feel safe.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They continued dancing in silence like that, their eyes locked on each other. She had never imagined herself dancing, let alone under the stars with someone she loved.

Tessa felt a sudden surge of courage and tilted her face upwards, her lips meeting his. His grip on her tightened, and she pulled herself closer. Will finally broke off and rested his forehead on Tessa's.

"You were right," Tessa whispered.

"About what?"

She smiled. "It's the perfect setting for a dance."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! (I know it's super short, I'm so sorry.) Favorites and reviews would be really awesome! Thank you :)**


End file.
